Spectacle of all Spectacles
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Alice was yet again so very late....


**Title**: Spectacle of all Spectacles

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Pairing: **Malice lol...aka (Alice x Hatter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010 or (Disney). I own Zero.

Enjoy!

**Song**- (Inner smile) by Texas

........................

**One**

**Two**

**Three **

**Four**

Her heart was racing inside her chest and felt as though it would explode at any second as she raced down the endless white hallways of marble and crystal. The blond in a blue, flowing dress lurched herself forward against - what seemed - time itself, in quick pursuit of a rabbit's trail. A spray of long, wavy hair fell into her face as she rounded a sharp corner and then, a zigzag turn. Because yes! She was the one and only real, right Alice and she would not stop for anything. Nothing...

Long legs going as fast as they dared while dodging servants with heavy trays of food, Alice remained steadfast as the white rabbit's fluffy little tail continued to remain just beyond her reach. Everything from here on out was just one leap and bounce away from spinning out of control.

Yet, the thrill of it was absolutely amazing! With adrenaline pumping wildly throughout her veins she felt astounding. Her dress - though lovely - was covered in mud and ugly grass stains from head to foot from her earlier adventure back down - for a third time - into the rabbit's hole. Meaning Alice was officially back in Underland. Which in seconds letting out a shrill gasp while ducking - yet again – dodged as a silver tray nearly lobbed her head clean off. On top, a vase of white roses nearly smashed into her next, spinning and spinning around and around on the platter. She took in deep breaths as her lungs burned with fire. It here at last, feet slipping on the tiles, that she finally come to a halt in this topsy turvry, continued adventure.

Looking this way and that way uncertainly, the now twenty-five year old Alice took in each and every thing she saw. She smiled all the more foolishly at how spectacular it all was to be back here once again in this world of wonder and mystery. It felt like being truly home all over again. Leaving her old dull world far, far behind her, she had returned here on the hunt for something. What?... She didn't quite know. If only she could snatch back that rabbit and make him tell her where on earth he was leading her to! She could only guess and she was getting terribly worried.....

**Yeah Yeah Yeah **

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah.**

It was a quest after all! As with this back in mind suddenly, her honey-colored eyes looked up ahead of her, down to the bright, sun-filled hallways of the grand palace. Alice smirked but, it soon disappeared into a frown as she soon spied McTwisp once again! That rascally rabbit! He was getting away! He quickly looked at his large golden pocket watch, listening carefully to its tick-tock, tick- tock, tick- tocking. Time was draining away and he was perfectly frantic! However...

Something was odd? Alice thought. Was he late for something? She never got the chance to guess at what he needed to do since he gave her one last pointed look, bidding her ever curiouser and curiouser to continue following him. In a single, gigantic hop away in his little waist coat, he disappeared from sight once more. Not hesitating in the least bit with her endless spirite of a wild sense of adventure running through her, Alice pressed onward.

In her mud-caked, white heels and puffy blue-and-black silk dress - much like the one she had worn before to Underland - Alice was off after him yet again, this time no less the wiser. For now, she was darting away from being hit by flying white doves carrying messages for the queen. She nearly avoided stumbling onto any of the servant frogs who - so unlike before under the cruel Red Queens rule of "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" - were all happily bounding down on their ways to sings songs and zap there tongs at talkative flies.

She kept nearly falling down and tripping over her very own feet on the slippery white poolished floors. Out of breath completely, Alice thought about how very familiar and yet, _not familiar_, this whole experience all seemed to her. It was almost like...d-Deja vu.

**You gave me something like loving**

**And took me in so soon**

**You took my feelings from nothing**

**Came back at noon**

**Just meet me I'm ready**

**To show myself to you**

It was because she had been here before! It was all real and it was most certainly not a dream at all. Even with all the colors and intensity returning all of her fond memories, flooding her mind, she could not help but marvel at the stunning differences. The biggest difference of all was that, instead of running around in circles through dark dangerous forests, patches of giant mushrooms, or gossiping GIANT flowers, she was going through the white Queen's pearl white castle.

She perfered it this way. As passing servant, maids, cooks, even-subjects of court on their afternoon's walk, was it all unimportant to the returned Sir Alice because she was still MADLY on the hunt. With Sweat now broke out across her pale forehead, her ribs aching at her sides in protest, she ran forth now with dry heaves was Alice starting to feel positively winded, indeed.

Although, it was'nt until then, shoes scrapping loudly on the flooring, as she almost fell backwards onto her behind at the abrupt halt did things finally come to a pause. She blinked a few times, breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down. Her narrowed eyes were locked onto the rabbit before her with that same ever curious and sweet nature in her gaze. Her lips pulled up to a smile, victoriously, after finally cornering the little animal. He looked back at her nervously, his pink nose twitching rapidly. There was also unsure delight in his red eyes at how she had so closely followed behind him as was prophesied in the Oralulum. Did the rather fast rabbit reaching out his left paw then quickly to her surprise hammered it down on the beautifully decorated double doors behind him.

He waited while she feet away watched in awe, still catching her breath after the long run. The blond could not help but be astonished by the architecture above her and everywhere. Her pink lips gaped wide at how lovely it all was. Being lost in her thoughts as she was, Alice wasn't paying much attention and was startled when a loud groan came from the large doors ahead of her. In the archway now were two large chess piece headed guards, raising up their large white swords. It was all so very familiar...Oh yes, very familiar.

**So if I loose my patience**

**You must try to understand**

**Try to understand**

**And if I loose my patience**

**Ooooh Yeaaaaaaaah!**

Because just like that did the White rabbit vanished through the large doorway before Alice could protest, drawing out his horn in preparation to let it sing. Oh dear! Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she saw those very same doors begin to close behind her. That horn blew loud and clear for all of Underland to hear. It was here that Alice made a decision.

Being bruised and scraped and rather dirty as well, she was nothing like the young lady that had fallen through the dark, twisting and turning, wild rabbit hole what seemed like centuries before. For biting into her lower lip without much of a second though was the decision without so much as a blink of a eye made perfectly clear. She had made it this far; lucky too, without being shrunk, stretched, or scratched and stuffed into a teapot. Which was a relief. However?...she still had to do something. There was no way she could return this magical place when all there was to do was go forward.

Thinking to herself how splendid a nice warm bath would be about now was all of that totally blown out of her mind just as quick as it had come for seeing that of all of her old dear friends again and even that of the elegant yet complete strange White queen herself. It was far to much to give up on now, she knew. But most of all Alice reasoned with herself as he aching legs almost in slow motion in a skip and bound under the layers of ruined dress did they begin to move her forwards. Her arms raising high above wildly to wave at the guards to stop For there really was only one reason she was really here. Facing once more all this curious bizarreness as it was all unthinkably in the end all for....

**Coz you make me feel....**

**Coz you make me feel wild**

**You've touch my inner smile**

**You got me in the mood**

**So come on make your move....**

HIM. Him. Always him. Her dear, dear, precious... Hatter: the man she had unknowingly been searching for after running for so very long. As legs feeling like jam and butter all at once from having run so far and for so long it seemed. With one last large spring, was Alice finding herself just like the White Rabbit, hurtling herself towards the set of closing doors. For before she knew it, was she sailing, like so many ships she had sailed the seven's seas on all through the world, was she flying though the air.

Though for one long terrifying moment had she absurd thought she wasn't going to make it crossed her mind. For arms outstretched to shield her face certain that she would crash flat into the doors and break every single bone in her body. Fate had other ideas it seemed. As instead landing moments, seconds, milliseconds, later onto that of the very hard floor below below her to do a slide- in slip on her belly was it not doubly the most unelegant sight ever to be seen.

For letting out a high-pitched gasp soon later as those same doors slammed shut behind her was her head by the point of time positively spinning. It feeling more or less as if she had plunged nose first into a pathway of rough gravel and dirt. Though this seemed not to be the worst of it. As her ears soon enough couldn't help but miss the sounds of tearing fabric, the sound of it, pouncing off the new and mysterious rooms gleaming walls and high open cealing.

Flushed cheek smooched up against the floor underinth her, as both her hands lay useless besides her head, was the girl speechless to say anything. Alice coughed a few times. Managing to sit up gingerly on her rug-burned skin, brushing her thick waves of hair from her face and looking around, did she try to get her bearings. Yet having her body feel like lead. Was her brain straightforward when it came back to finish thinking off that of which she had known all along....

**And free me**

**And free me**

For yes. It was all most certainly because of the Hatter, Alice thought as she gazed around the room. Ever since she had left Underland six years ago, the completely gone bonkers madman had haunted her every waking and dreaming step. From China, to Egypt, to Hong Kong, to India...to all the ends of the world, he was always there. It didn't matter where she went, who she met, what persistent suitors continued to ask for her hand in marriage, or whoever overtook her joined company...she was never ever free of him. Never free of his spell.

It was a love spell. It was one that had been cast upon her after the slaying of the Jabberwocky and freeing Underland's people. It had grown stronger and stronger every day she'd been away. But, there was more to it, she thought, as she got to her knees. It wouldn't matter any other way, whether or not there was a spell on her or not.

Because with or without the spell, it was irrelevant. Although, it had certainly taken her time enough to figure out her mess of feelings. As a smile tugged on her lips, Alice was positive that time had waited all this time for a good reason. For silly spells honestly! Yet there was such thing as-magic- as she had seen if first hand herself. But what she was feeling now what she had been for a long while now. Was so different from anything she had ever felt before in her entire life...

**You make my wishes as much as**

**Your kisses make me blue**

**You've found my river**

**Now will you escape away too?**

**But baby, I'm ready**

**I'm falling into you**

An yet she knew all to well what it was. Had to be. LOVE. She was madly, unconditionally, and irrevocably, in love with the Mad Hatter. Deep within her soul as well as her heart, the feeling was simply indescribable. As she stood up on her legs, a tight swelling rose up in her chest to go with her newly accepted feelings. Her memories played in bittersweet recollection in her head as she remembered their last farewell after the great battle between the two queens at Tulgey Wood.

Alice couldn't help but frown at this memory. It happened so quickly back then. Being so young and naive as she was at the time, she had made mistakes that were impossible to fix now that she was wiser and older now. She could do something though, she thought. It wasn't all for naught. She would make up for those mistakes, she vowed to herself. She had to since there was no way she could ever take back or heal that crushed look on the Hatter's face that day when she told him good-bye and disappeared into a dark cloud of nothingness. Thinking back on it now, it brought harsh tears to her eyes. She had been so completely selfish.

Alice found herself teeter-tottering on her feet recklessly, gulping down in her now apparent distress. Her purple-gloved hands smoothed down her impossible dress, rapidly her mouth opening and closing frequently in a utter of what to say or do. Yet she sighed then in wonderment as she looked up at the impossibly high ceilings above her with all its embedded white diamond stars and singing white birds. Her smile quickly faded when she heard loud talking, formal laughter, clinking dishes, and crazy gossiping. After looking away from the whiteness of the room that had blinded her, Alice - the right, champion of Underland - looked forward and found herself blushing profusely.

**So if I loose my patience**

**You must try to understand**

**Try to understand**

**And if I loose my patience**

**Ooooh yeaaaaaaaah!**

Why you might ask? Because it seemed that Alice had quite literally landed herself right in the middle of the good White Queen's gathered tea party. Suddenly feeling extremely under-dressed and like she was on trial, the blond instantly began to panic. All the heads of the inhabitants in the spacious room snapped in her direction at her loud, clumsy entrance. Thinking fast, Alice quickly composed herself, like she had done before so many times with business deals from around the world.

She held her head up high, remembering all she had learned about dealing with large crowds. Her doubts were vanquished recalling countless flashbacks of her entering into just a nerve-racking circumstance in which case more then ever was positive she could do this.

She held her petite shoulders back yet with a sudden uncommon dreadful, alien nervousness weighing down in her stomach. Like a herd of bread-butterflies. Yet Alice raising her chin all, the same, gold curls bouncing, did she pick up the pace to arrive before the tea table. Indeed,... it appeared she had just made it in time for afternoon tea. Yet it did not discount her flaring embarrassed at being so late. But as Alice strode forward, noting the dry sensation in her throat, whiles craving a few sips of tea, she felt all her fears ebbing away.

She was a returned hero after all. She could start acting like one. Those butterflies in her stomach were not absent though for long. Panicked thoughts were quick to buzz through her brain as she wondered what she was going to do and what she was going to say. It had been an awfully long time. What to say, what to say, what to say!

**Cuz you make me feel...**

**Coz you make me feel wild**

**You touch my inner smile**

**You got me in the mood**

**So come on make your move......**

However just as wild thoughts of bright orange hair and brilliant green eyes began to cloud Alice's mind, the tea party in question fell eerily silent. Then, up out of her throne popped the White Queen herself from the head of the elegant, white-velvet covered table. A dazzling smile crossed her dark lips and a flash of warmth struck through her brown eyes at Alice's uncharacteristic uncertainty. As holding out her fluttering hands high in the air in spread out welcome, bowing her head of snowy curls did the queen greet Alice most humbly. Alice meanwhile stopping did the same with her best smile in place holding out her blue dress out as wide as it could possibly go.

Like spring flowers popping up in the spring rain, the rest of the gathered followed in suit with similar silent greetings with a flurry of white from their jeweled gowns and tunics. With a soft clapping of her hands, the White Queen began a chorus of applause for their returned Alice. Talking animals, flowers, and the rest of the crowd soon descended upon her ever so regally in celebration. As Mirana herself, in a breeze of white pearls and fine lace, floating over to were Alice stood reaching out did she offer that reassuring offical gentle warm hug.

**And free me**

**And free me**

Alice shut her eyes to stop the overjoyed tears from falling past her lashes and gratefully hugged the Queen back. The noises of laughter and celebration went on around her, getting louder and louder as the excitement of her return swelled around the party. The White Queen patted her on the head, like one of her beloved animals but, the blond girl did not mind at all, letting out a soft giggle and pulling back from the embrace did the blond ruefully wipe away blurring eyes and increasing tears.

The Queen at seeing this reached out a delicate hand and with her dark fingertips swiped at Alice's wet cheek fondly. So many questions raced through the blond's mind though at this as the White Queen giving one last bow of her head and a glorious smile guestered to all of her palace. Music suddenly sprouted forth from nowhere and the true tea party of Alice's return started.

The blond was spun around and offered all kinds of pleasantries after this, so much that she was beginning to feel dizzy and sluggish and had to grasp onto the edge of the long tea table to keep herself upright. It was here that everything suddenly ceased to matter to Alice as her eyes fell upon _it_.

Because everything suddenly changed for her in these short moment. Everything else still went around and around her as she stopped short in her tracks. For heartbeat slowing down to a drum roll as she locked eyes with the White Rabbit, yet again. Did he smile, back her bowering his head just like that of the Queen and the rest. However Alice looked past him and let out a startled gasp when she saw them for the first time. It was the welcome sight like no other with her five dearest of friends all sitting at the end of the White Queen's long tea table. There was the Tweedles, Malymuken, the March Hare a-nd...

**And free me**

**And free me**

She took a hesitant step forward and a pause surrounded her, as if fueling the ever growing fire of suspense inside of her. She was in the spotlight now, feeling like she was on stage and about to sing an opera of a masterpiece with all the added pressure of making it spectacular. All of her friends smiled back at her crazily but, it was the silent one in the very middle steering his cup of tea with his pinky finger, that drew her attention the most. Her pupils dilated as he let out a terribly long and winded sigh. Her breathing began to speed up ridiculously and she was positive everyone else in the large room could hear her.

His blank white face raised from beneath his bizarrely decorated top hat, that twinkling set of impossibly bright green eyes and a truly mad, gape-toothed smile on his pink lips was the girl instantly rendering paralyzed by the sight. She felt like if she looked away for a single second she'd miss something extraordinary. It was at this time that Alice's eyes came to meet, center fold with those of the Mad Hatter's. It seemed even as they looked at each other now from all these feet away that things seemed to have stopped internally.

All the party goers at the tea party strained their eyes on her, holding their breaths and watching her carefully. The madman from her dreams then gave a childish nod from across the wide expanse of white sea that separated them and his smile grew brighter and brighter as her eyes grew wider and wider. He was nodding vigorously at this time and slowly got to his feet. As it was here before anyone could stop him did the dreadfully rambunctious, and highly determined man, with a mop of frightful-frizzled-orange hair stand up straight on top his chair.

Her brows frowned as she became momentarily confused and all awaited for her next move. She looked back at him, doing nothing more than waiting for her with his wackiness and incredibly special radiance of his which shined back at her like that of a beautiful rainbow. A rainbow just reviled behind thick obscuring rainclouds. It was here though without even thinking about it and not having to that Alice taking a deep breath made her choice.

**Woooah woooah woooah**

**Woooah woooah woooah**

**Yeaaah! Yeaaah! Yeaaah!**

The girl raised her ruined dress. The fact the the entire back part of it was missing went unnoticed to her as stepping up tall onto that of the nearest chair proclaiming her position did she wait as that ever shining smile of his remained firmly on place on the Mad Hatter's face. And despite her own self control, Alice began to feel all over again the stinging of fresh tears in her eyes and had to choke back her joyous sobs as things were now just starting- or more continuing were they had left off.

For with all his gallymoggerness and glory in tack, the Hatter then stepping up onto the white velvet tabletop full of lovely porcelain teacups, teapots, tea cakes, sandwiches and cakes, and ever other type of scone and jams one could possibly think of. Did the Hatter in his ever precense of mind begin making his way towards her in his all to typical, dance-like, insane, swaggering walk. The White Queen let out a soft gasp as one of her rather beautiful teapots went sailing from the table beneath the madman's step, earning a loud clattering from the floor below.

He ignored this however, as the madman in a rather loud clattering of things in his mix matched bright clothes, continued to make his way merrily down the table towards her. Feeling as though she was quite overdo to do something never one to do as she was told either, Alice stepped up onto the table as well and began to walk forward towards him. Pastries and plates being thrown over everyone's heads as the hatter himself dodged numerous rouge teacups thrown his way by the axious pulling-his-ears and dancing March hare, was everything quit ordianry or-maybe it was absolutly raving Mad?......

She didn't know what would happen when they would met in the very middle of the table but, she was firm in her thinking that whatever it was would certainly be something that would take all her remaining breath away. The butterflies returned in her stomach as they approached closer and closer, nervousness hitting her, it growing and growing, making her feel as if she had once again eaten her feel of to much Upelkuchen as the feeling would simply not go away. Yet with yet more crashing tableware tingling and clinging under their feet, paces begging to quicken, with that of the Hatter's foolhardy smirk twitching madly was here too that the first bit of doubt began to fog over Alice's tremendously happy thoughts.

**Coz you make me feel...**

**Coz you make me feel wild**

**You've touched my inner smile**

**You got me in the mood**

**So come on make your move....**

The doubts were because she loved him but, what about him? Did he love her in return? She had always guessed that perhaps he did as it made perfect sense with everything that had come to pass between them. What about now though? How did she truly know for sure that he did or he didn't? It was an insane thing to think about now, at a time like this, and it made her pace begin to slow down. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

She looked back at him now holding her breath as he pointedly continued towards her, in his striped- dotes socks and flow of his colorful hat ribbons in his pockets. His feet meanwhile making good work of completely demolishing the White Queen's tea sets. Alice, however, was suddenly quite unsure of everything.

Though despite her unsureness, his face of unpredictable goofy expressions continuing to gawk back at her with the utmost topsy-turvy love and deep admiration she had ever seen one person wear before upside her dear departed father. Were the young woman's sudden dark thoughts washed away clean as she continued to watch him without blinking.

He stopped as well. His wet lips parting to wordlessly say her name, along with a bow, he pinched his hat between his bandaged fingers. It was made all to clear to her then. Just like that. There no longer any reason to doubt. As before long she was,...

Darting unleashed forwards. Those stubborn tears of hers finally finding there way down her flushed cheeks. A splendid laugh escaped her throat as she chased down the remaining length of the table like a springing deer. His pace matched hers, making it all positively magnificent. For with determined vigor returning to her after so long, did it all come smashing together. As leaping forwards on her heels, her bare arms making contact as they slide around his neck tightly in a unforgettable hug. Was it a completing feeling like no other. For heart pounding in her chest wildly, ready to rip out and sing in joy she did not dare let go. Never ever again.

**And touch my inner smile**

**And come get my inner smile**

Alice didn't think she could get anymore happier. With his unique scent of licorice and tea filling her every sense, to be able to hear his giggling and cackling once more was it a much missed adventure right after the next. It was a party truly like no other. For grasping her by her small waist was Alice soon in a spin from the Hatter hoisted up high into the air and twirled around just like a princess finally returning to her make-believe kingdom.

Throwing back her head back in wild laughter as the surrounding faces went past in blurs of colors, watching the sweet picture of love reunited played out before them. Was it here too that finally Alice was swiftly lowered back down to meet noses with that of her Hatter. It was there when _it _happened. Fingertips caressed gently down that of his own tear stained cheeks as tears sparkled like morning dew upon his impossibly long white lashes as lowering her lips were they quick to capture his in a long overdue first kiss.

It was beyond incredible. A feeling of fire rose up inside of her from the tips of her toes to the very ends of her curling blond hair. It was oh so very lovely. Indecisively so. Cupping that of his high, perfect cheeks, unwilling to ever let go, did she begin to laugh some more. Smiling only later on to deepen the kiss further, drawing a loud round of cheers from the celebration all around them. It was a spectacle of all other spectacles. Simply magical.

Being this happy was to feel like dying. Although swing them both around now securely in his arms as she pulled back for air to look him deeply at his very strange but handsome face did the blond think things though considerably. She wiped rainbow teardrops off his face beneath his eyes that had seconds before been a startling green. Now, they curled into ever color possibly imaginable.

**Smile smile smile**

**Yeaaaaaaaah Yeaaaaaaaah!**

She leaned forward once again and pressed her lips to his again, sweetly closing her eyes and letting out a sigh with one last tear falling from the corner of her lashes. It was here that she finally uttered those three simple words she had always meant to say to him all along but, never before this moment. She had never even dared to speak them to herself.

His response to such words was instantaneous. With a wide grin on his face, one that could rival the one of the Cheshire Cat's, who appeared in a snapping wisp of grey smoke besides that of the rest of her friends was it a perfect show of love. While the feline comforted a disappointed looking Door mouse. the Tweedles down at the table clapped hands together, debating who had seen this romance coming first, pushing and shoving beside the March Hare, that was struggling to get butter out of his ears.

White-stained fingers, knotting themselves deep within her golden hair, she laughing all the while some more, looking back into the Hatter's face to search for something that would tell her what he was thinking were the returning words spoken back to her then just like that. In a mess of snorting and chuckling before the wild man sealed the deal surprising her with one final, blissful kiss .

It was like the beginning of a happily ever after story, right out of one of her Jane Austin novels, Alice thought to herself. She pulled back, out of breath, her expression matching his and her fingers curling into his unmanageable orange soft mane. However all things had to end as Alice soon shacking her head with a smile took a large step back. As just as quickly, the Hatter took a swagging step backwards as well before extending his hand out for her.

**Inner smile, inner smile**

**Yeaaaaaaaah Yeaaaaaaaah!**

Because more then ever feeling that draft in the back of her dress more then ever yet watching him closely now as he grew bonkier by the moment, momentarily glowing an odd shade of red as he perched his lips while he waited for her to catch on. Did his eyes finally deciding on a color return to shining lime-green. For Alice wasn't about to let her modesty get the better of her, for understanding immediately what he sought of her as she placed her hand in his now curious to see what would happen-was it here that it hit here! She bit her lip though questionably.

She looked back at him then, well aware of the anxious crowd around the table. She had only ever seen it done once and was quite unsure of herself but, Alice didn't mind a little tutoring, especially in situations like this. As it was here then amazingly glowing now herself with a bemused smile now on her face, the blond lifted her dress to her stocking-less knees and her left foot on all accounts began to wiggle waggle wildly all about. For like a star going straight up to the sky to be free, was Alice's heart burst within her, fully glowing with unsuppressed glee.

She turned her head and saw his left arm begin to do a hilarious shutter-shake along with the other. It was absolutely fantastic as he flipped his hat up high in the air. She had always wanted the pleasure of having at least one futterwacken dance with her dear, sweet Hatter. Now seemed the perfect time to do it. Because it was time for a new winner but just as it started it stopped short. For with a comical an yet subtle "Oops! Me!" the White Queen quickly raised her dress and hurried sideways to the silent record player. She lifted its needle and placed it back on track.

And everything started back up again; to how it was suppose to be as the growing crowed continued to cheer on. All the while Alice felt her legs start to shake and go nuts in all sorts of directions she didn't know they could go in. Bending low for a bow, Alice gladly showed her new moves off to the inhabitants of the land. She swirled her head around to see the Hatter's shoulders do a completely looney, lazy, drolly poll of their own with a quick and glamorous wiggle-worming afterwards. They linked arms and merrily began to dance in their happily reunited life.

**Sometimes I need to be alone**

**Sometimes I need you to phone**

**Sometimes you make me feel so high**

**There times I ask myself why**

Starting off on this impossible yet always possible quest so very many years ago as a naive little girl. Finding herself grown up now was the strangest thing to think. Alice's life had been a total whirlwind of six impossibly things and she knew the list was sure to change aplenty. Yet for now it was fine. From her adventures there the first time, to the second, to meeting everyone including her Hatter, to defeating the Jabberwocky and becoming a hero of Underland, Alice's life was so impossible. Especially with the added falling in love without ever knowing and returning the third time to find that love still waiting, just as strong and fiercer then ever before.

For feet dancing almost on their accord along with her whole body, heads rattling from side to side with rolling shoulders and twitching limps, did Alice laugh and laugh along side with the Hatter in his gallmagerish Scottish singing of wondrous outlandish was the dance of unbrittled joy applaud.

The White Queen and all her friends there for them was this truly, madly, spellbinding, crazy dance, made all the more perfect. Threading her fingers through that of the Hatter's to turn and look at him once as he looked back into her honey colored eyes which seemed to sparkle like thousands of stars in the sky. Giving Tarrant Highttop one last encouraging smile did Alice Kingsleigh nod her head.

Not knowing such a dance could be so enlightening, spinning around and smashing yet more plates and teacups. And oops! Pardon. Flying scones with legs and angry spoons running away with fists pumping. Was the end of this fussed dance all polished off nicely with one last golden afternoon's kiss. For you see-there is a place- like no other one earth. It was a land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some said to survive you had to be as mad as a Hatter, which, luckily for Alice, she did know. For maybe she, in the end, was mad as a Hatter as well. Because this was her Underland, the place of her wildest dreams finally come true and she wouldn't have it any other way.

X x X

**Er, so how was it? Bad, horrible, Good...? Please leave me a little review and tell me what ya think:D**

**Thanks**


End file.
